The Dance of Love
by Kyvena
Summary: This is a short story being made on request for Sakuragirl915: Shai was a highly talented ballerina who had a bright future, that was until her parents were killed in a tragic car accident. Giving up dance, she was shipped off to her god mother Tsunade. She wanted to be invisible, that was until she ran into with the Itachi, will she ever find her love for dance again? Please R&R!
1. The Flashback to the Past

**Ello my lovelies! This story was requested and dedicated to my number one fan SakuraGirl915! She and I have become such good friends that it's insane so I promised her that I would write her a short fanfic just for her.**

**Keep in mind this is a short story, so chapters may be a little short so that I can post them faster. Because now that I have 'Breaking Point' and 'The Dance of Love' my hands are completely full!**

**The main character Shai is completely made up, just wanted to make that clear so my readers aren't like WHAAAAA!? I DON'T REMEMBER THERE BEING A CHARACTER NAMED SHAI! Ehehehe…. Yeah…**

**BTW Shai is pronounced 'Shay'**

**On with the show! **

**Enjoy the short story 'The Dance of Love'!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 1: The Flashback to the Past

_-Flashback 2 months ago-_

_Shai was back stage auditorium her studio was preforming at and gave a huff, 'They promised they'd be here for once!' She thought as she pulled out her brand new touch screen cell phone that her father had gotten her after he had missed her last recital. Shai discreetly pulled one of the curtains slightly back to check if her parents had shown up yet and saw the two empty spaces she had saved for them of course still empty. "Shai honey, you're on in five okay?" the dance instructor smiled sadly knowing what was happening again. Shai was their best dancer and Julliard would surely be seeking her out soon. Shai nodded, "Okay thanks…" the dance instructor walked up to her and kneeled down, "I will be cheering for you in the audience okay honey?" Shai looked distant, "It seems like you're the only one who ever does…" _

'_**We are proud to announce our final and most talented dancer from our elite squad, whom has more grace than anyone I have ever met or seen! Everyone give a round of applause for Shai Kagayaki!'**_

_Shai came out in her pointe shoes and started her beautiful routine. In the middle of her routine the beat changed to a more upbeat orchestra song, she kept dancing until the three minutes of spotlight came to an end. Everyone stood and applauded, the crowd was going wild for her performance. Shai gave two elegant ballerina bows as flowers begun hitting the stage. 'I did it, they loved my performance!' Shai thought until she looked down at the two empty reserved chairs and exited the stage before she began seething. 'Damn them… Damn them to hell!' She clenched her fists until they turned ghostly white._

_Shai was gathering her things whenever her parents busted into her dressing room, "YOU DID MAGNIFICENT DARLING!" her father had just lied straight to her face. "Oh, really?" Shai exclaimed not buying it at all. Her mother sighed, she knew that Shai always reserved spots for both parents every recital, "Shai dear, we had a huge investment conference and couldn't get out of it." Shai looked at her parents with a stoic face, "Let's just go home…" _

_The drive home was awkward and silent until her mother spoke up, "So, Shai darling I heard that talent scouts from Julliard were there, how exciting!" Shai looked out the window watching the rain pour down outside, "Yeah then you two will never have to come to any of my recitals, goody." Her mother scowled at Shai, "Shai do not speak to us that…" then Shai's voice interrupted her mother in a shout, "DAD WATCH OUT!" _

-Present Time-

Shai was currently at her physical therapist wearing a hot pink tank top, black fingerless gloves, black capris, D/C's, and a hot pink and black beanie. She sighed as her physical therapist came in with a huge smile, "Ah, my favorite patient!" Shai scoffed, "You say that to all of the patient's you have doc." He chuckled, "But I only mean it with you Shai!" She rolled her eyes, "What's the diagnosis?" The physical therapist smiled, "You're clear to dance again Shai! But you have to take it slow am I clear?" Shai scoffed, "Crystal because I'm never dancing again." With that she stood to leave but the physical therapist stopped her, "Shai, don't stop something you love because a tragedy happened. Yes, it was awful, but that shouldn't force you to give up the one thing in the world that you loved most." Shai ripped her arm away from the doctor, "Thanks for the advice doc."

With that said and done Shai grabbed her hot pink and black skate board and took off.


	2. The Transition from Dance to School Work

**Here we go with 'The Dance of Love' chapter 2!**

**Remember Shai is pronounced 'Shay'**

**Hope you liked the first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 2: The Transition from Dance to School Work.

"WHAT, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Shai shouted angrily at the social worker. He had spikey silver hair and a lazy eye. But weirdly, he covered his left eye, which made Shai curious. "Calm down Shai. Have you ever heard the phrase 'Don't shoot the messenger'? Well I'm applying that here, besides I want to be here as much as you want me to be here. Shai gave this man a curious look and tilted her head; her long dye-free bleach blonde hair flew behind her, her almost transparent blue eyes were one of a kind and beyond beautiful as they sparkled in the sun.

"Are you calm now?" Kakashi asked. Shai snorted and folded her arms, "As calm as I'll ever be old man, just hurry up and get it over with." Kakashi sighed, "Like I was saying, since your parents are now deceased and you have no living relatives you will be moving to your god mother's home in Konoha." Shai scoffed, "You expect me to just pick up and move from Suna?" Kakashi's eye narrowed, "You don't have a choice considering you are still a minor." Shai clenched her fists, "I'm 16 for god's sake, and my birthday is tomorrow!" Kakashi nodded, "And still a minor my dear, so get packed. I will be here to pick you up in the morning." As he walked away he paused, sadness and regret laced in his tone, "By the way Shai, happy birthday… I'm sorry this all happened to you…"

The next day came too quickly, Shai had packed everything of hers up. Except for one thing, which she never took off; a golden chain that adorned a beautifully hand sculpted heart locket and anything that related to ballet was also hand sculpted on the front and back. She pulled the chain out and opened it, a picture of her mother and herself laughing while baking cookies was in one was of her father putting ice cream on her nose after a recital; she instantly began to tear up.

The drive to Suna was a long eight hour drive which she slept the majority of the time. When she wasn't asleep she had her headphones in and she listened to multiple of her old ballet recital songs, in her head she was doing the dances perfectly, but on the outside she was petrified. They finally arrived at Tsunade's home; Shai got out of the car and stretched, all of her dancer joints popping in the process. Tsunade came running out of her house, "Shai, darling it's been a while!"

"Ehehe… Hey Aunt Tsunade… actually we just saw each other at my last recital…" Shai waved back, she was extremely familiar with Tsunade which she was now thanking god for. She had even spent the night in her home multiple times growing up and ended up getting her own room for when she visited. Tsunade was also known for her heavy drinking, which wasn't good because they could end up placing Shai in foster care.

Kakashi waved at Tsunade, "Take good care of her Tsunade and LAY OFF THE SAKE I mean it, or Shai will end up being taken out of your care. And we wouldn't want that." Just then a big man with white long hair came out, "DID I HEAR MY SHAI!?" Jiraiya spotted Shai and Shai spotted Jiraiya, both ran into each other's arms, "UNCLE JIRAIYA!" Jiraiya spun Shai around; it was no secret that those two were partners in crime. "I almost didn't recognize you with all of that _**BLACK**_ on!" Jiraiya snickered. Shai pouted, "Uncle Jiraiya, don't tease me! OH, is Naruto here!?" Jiraiya grinned, "Where else would he be darling? He's up in his room, go ahead on up!" Shai grinned and gave Jiraiya and Tsunade a kiss on the cheek before dashing upstairs to Naruto's room.

No knocking was required when it came to her and Naruto, she just busted in. Naruto just about jumped out of his skin but turned around to see his favorite, well, only cousin, Shai, "SHAI!" Naruto sprinted towards her, "NARUTO!" Shai did the same and held her arms open. Naruto immediately picked Shai up into a huge bear hug. "Dang who skater girled you out? I think I liked my ballet princess better!" he frowned. Shai's face fell instantly, "It's been really hard since their death Naruto…" her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh dammit, Shai don't cry, dad will beat me up." She looked up at him and he winked letting her know he was just kidding. She sighed and sat on his bed and hugged her legs.

The two talked for the next hour until they heard Tsunade yell out, "Kids it's almost dinner time! Go wash up and come and set the table! Shai, I want you in something decent!" This made Shai sigh but she undressed and went into the bathroom connecting to her bedroom and washed her hands before she went to the closet. Whenever she opened it her eyes widened before thinking 'They bought me all of the things I used to love wearing…' Shai shook her head and pulled out a pair of cute skinny jeans and a black and light pink sweater, all of her long blonde hair was let down and flowed gently behind her as she walked down the stairs. "Now don't you look adorable Shai!" Tsunade exclaimed. Shai smiled weakly and kept walking past her.

Dinner was over in a flash thanks to Jiraiya and Naruto's constant blabbering. Shai looked at them all before saying softy, "May I be excused…?" Everyone looked at her before Tsunade nodded, "Get a good night's rest honey, you are starting school tomorrow with Naruto." Shai only nodded before walking, no, sulking up the mansion stairs. She walked into her room got undressed put a pair of sleeping shorts and a t-shirt Naruto had given her on.

She then turned off the light before crying herself to sleep.


	3. What You Don't Know CAN Hurt You

**Hope you are loving this so far SakuraGirl915!**

**Remember Shai=Shay**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 3: What You Don't Know CAN Hurt You

Shai was woken up by the alarm clock Tsunade and Jiraiya had gotten her for school, private school. Shai hadn't ben to school since she was eight years old considering her parents had pulled her out and homeschooled her so that she could focus on her dancing career which abruptly went down the drain the day here parents were killed in the accident.

Tsunade was downstairs cooking breakfast for Shai and Naruto as she went to the bottom of the stairs and hollered up, "Naruto, Shai, breakfast is ready! Shai, I ironed all of your uniforms and hung them up in your closet dear!" Shai grumbled a bit, she wasn't a morning person what so ever. Shai quickly showered and brushed her teeth. Since it was warm out the uniforms were short sleeved, and the skirts were… 'What the fuck' Shai thought. 'These are shorter than a lot of my dance skirts were!' Shai's thoughts were going crazy as a knock came to her door. "Oh, uh, one second!" Shai shouted.

Shai hurriedly got into the hot pink skirt and pulled the knee length socks on before putting her shoes and tying the ribbon through the front of the hot pink colored sailor's collar, she was told the girls wore pink and the boys just wore black._**(A/N: that is what it's actually called! My letterman jacket had a sailor's collar on it! Hee Hee!)**_ "You may come in now!" Shai shouted and Tsunade walked and stopped to admire Shai for a moment, "Darling you look simply beautiful!" Shai looked down; her hair was still a mess from the shower so Tsunade got her brush and began easily brushing her silky blonde hair out. "Darling I've been meaning to tell you something…" Shai looked up as Tsunade got two hot pink diamond clips and clipped the two front strands of her hair back and then turned Shai around. "What is it?" Shai questioned. "Well since you and Naruto weirdly look like twins and have the same birthdates…" Tsunade took a breath, "We told the school that you and Naruto were twins… I hope you don't mind dear…" Shai stared at Tsunade for a moment with a blank face.

Shai thought about this deeply for a moment, her parents were gone, dead, and extinct. Why not act like Naruto's twin? They did it anyway… "Okay, I don't mind." Shai shrugged. Tsunade's face brightened up, "Wonderful! Now, may I?" Tsunade gestured to Shai's makeup, "Aunt Tsunade, how long do you think I will keep playing Barbie before it begins to piss me off…?" Tsunade looked down, "Shai… can I tell you something sweetie…?" Shai nodded and Tsunade took a deep breath in, "Honey, did you ever wonder why you didn't look like either of your parents?" Shai's eye's got extremely wide. Tsunade's voice began to quiver, "I…It's because you are actually my daughter sweetie… You ARE Naruto's blood twin."

Shai then got angry, "Then why did you wait so long to take me back!?" Tsunade's blue eyes filled with tears, "Honey, Jiraiya and I were only 18 when I became pregnant with both you and your brother, we had told the adoption agency that we wanted to keep the little girl and adopt out the little boy but somehow it got switched in the process. It happens all of the time, but we asked for an open adoption and the people who ended up getting you were Jiraiya and mine's best friends…

-Flashback 17 years ago-

"_Mebuki, Kizashi we are glad it is you two who are adopting our child. We would like to arrange an open adoption." Tsunade said as she felt all of the pain of the world on her shoulders._

"_Tsunade, you are our closest friend and are gifting us with a child that I so clearly cannot have, we agree to the open adoption on one term." Mebuki stated calmly._

"_And what would that one term be Mebuki?" Tsunade answered._

"_That this child is to never know you are her birth mother unless we pass away. We will grant you to be her god mother, but that is all I can promise you." Mebuki said sternly_

"_I agree to your terms…" Tsunade's head fell in complete and utter defeat._

-Present Time-

Shai's mouth was now wide open, "So…so…You are my birth mother?" Tsunade nodded. "Dear have you ever gotten a random pain somewhere and there be no scratch or cut visible?" Shai began to think about it and her eyes widened, "Yes…. Why?" Tsunade sighed, "It's a sign of twin telepathy, I know for a fact Naruto's toes have begun bleeding out of nowhere miss dancer." Tsunade winked.

"I have a twin brother…" Shai began staring vacantly, "I have a twin brother…" Was all she could repeat.


	4. The Encounter

**Wow thank you so much for the reviews guys! If you love my stories share them with others!**

**Heads up for all my readers, every Sat and Sun I probably won't be posting much unless it's later in the night, other than that I will be posting regularly!**

**Shai=Shay**

**Here is chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 4: The Encounter

Shai was a wreck whenever Naruto drove them into school, "Aye, you alright there sis? Wow I really can't get over the fact that you're actually my twin sister! This is so epic!" Shai swatted Naruto's head, "Ow sis what was that for!?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head tenderly and Shai immediately regretted doing it because she felt the pain too.

"Let's go get you checked in okay?" Naruto chirped. Shai didn't exactly know how to feel at the moment other than beyond confused. She got out of Naruto's silver Lexus and people immediately began to whisper and point her direction. Shai hated attention unless she was on stage…

Shai was deep in thought as she walked whenever she ran into something, or someone she should say. "Oh damn, I'm sorry blondie." Shai looked up to see the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. "UCHIHA! Don't you DARE touch my twin sister!" Naruto bellowed. Shai rolled her eyes at Naruto. "So, you're twins with the school dope are you?" He grinned whenever Shai's eyes shot up in a piercing glare, "Call my brother a dope again Teme and we will have a problem." Shai stood up and brushed her skirt off. "Name's Sasuke, you're brother calls me Teme too, we're best friends."

"Is there a problem here…?" A deeper more mono-tone voice said as he walked up. Sasuke waved his hand in dismissal, "Nah Itachi, I was just getting acquainted with KHS newest student." Itachi raised an eyebrow before looking down at the beautiful girl on the ground, "And did you even OFFER to help her up?" Itachi scowled before lending a hand down for Shai to take.

Shai looked up at this older student's hand before slightly blushing and taking it. Itachi hoisted Shai up and gave her a handsome smile, "Name's Itachi Uchiha, this is my younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi bent over and picked up Shai's schedule and looked it over before grinning, "Looks like we have all the same classes; may I have the honors of walking you to class?" Shai finally raised her head so that they could see her transparent blue eyes and smiled, "I'd appreciate that Itachi." Itachi gawked at her beauty for a brief moment before clearing his throat, "Shall we?"

Itachi and Shai walked to their first period making small conversations here and there. Once they finally arrived in the classroom the teacher looked up, "Uchiha you're late." Itachi grinned and shrugged, "I was helping our new student find her way. Shai looked down shyly and blushed before the teacher reached his hand out, "Schedule please." Shai handed him her schedule and he looked it over, "Class, this is Shai Uzumaki, Naruto's twin sister. Please make her feel welcomed. My name is Iruka-Sensei , I will be your English teacher. You may take a seat next to…. Itachi Uchiha." Itachi grinned, "Looks like we'll be getting closer." Shai smiled shyly, "Looks like it."

The entire class Itachi and Shai traded notes, some of which made Shai blush and giggle softly. "And may I ask what's so funny Uchiha, Uzumaki?" They both looked up and shook their heads. "Uchiha you know the rules, no passing notes in class." Itachi grinned, "So sorry to interrupt class Iruka-Sensei, it won't happen again." The bell rang for the passing period to second period to start. All day Itachi and Shai were inseparable, except for lunch, which she sat with Naruto and texted Itachi the entire time.

"Shai…Shai…SHAI!" Naruto yelled, "What Naruto!?" Shai scowled. "You've been texting all of lunch, didn't eat, and now lunch is over you idiot." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh… oops…?" Shai giggled. Naruto was walking Shai to her next class whenever she heard classical music being played. Shai immediately froze when Naruto and she both passed a large glass window only to see a pointe class being held. Shai's mind automatically did a flashback to the day her parents were killed and she fainted.

Whenever she finally woke up school was finally over Itachi and Shai walked out together, "Sorry Shai but I have to run to football practice now. The star quarterback must be present!" He grinned at her, "You sure you'll be okay?" Shai nodded and waved as he ran off. Naruto came up beside her, "Hey, you feeling better…?" Shai nodded, "Yeah, just some really bad memories overwhelmed me that's all."

Shai knew this was going to be one hell of a demon to fight within in.


	5. Replaying the Moves

**Ello ello my dears! I have really missed posting chapters for everyone!**

**So here is chapter 5 of 'The Dance of Love'**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 5: Replaying the Moves

Shai had been in KHS for over 4 months now and everyday passed the dance room; peering through the enormous glass at all of the dancers. Whenever she did peer through she ended up critiquing all of the other dancers, pointing out what the instructor didn't. It kind of became a ritual to Shai…

Shai was exiting the lunch hall and heard it. The old music she had once used to perform to, she ran to the glass and what she saw made her freeze and stare in awe. The lights were dimmed and there was a flat screen television playing a recorded dance. Not just any dance, her solo from that tragic day; Shai stared in awe that she was so well known that the dance instructors of KHS were replaying it for their dancers to watch.

Once the dance ended the lights came back on and the instructor spoke, "Now girls, can anyone tell me who this beautiful dancer is?" one girl raised her hand, "That was Shai Kagayaki, that dance was her final before she vanished from the dance industry." The instructor nodded, "Correct, Shai Kagayaki, not to be confused with our Shai Uzumaki, did this final performance before completely vanishing from the dance industry. Such a shame really… She was extremely talented… Anyway girls, we will be doing a mock version of her dance for our final performance." This made Shai's mouth drop, but her anger which turned in rage made her do something she wish she hadn't.

Shai busted through the dance room doors, "SO, you think Shai Kagayaki disappeared do you? Well you are ALL wrong. In her backpack she always carried her pointe shoes as a reminder of how much she missed dancing and her 'parents'. She pulled out her pointe shoes and swiftly tied them on. "You have my old music don't you? Well play it!" Everyone's eyes were glued on her in awe as she did the entire performance flawlessly; no mistakes or any made up parts were displayed. Shai did the entire performance the exact same was she did that same day and whenever the song ended the entire class stood and applauded Shai. Shai spoke up again, malice laced in her voice, "Just because I have a different last name does NOT mean I disappeared! I had _**QUIT **_dancing because my parents were killed in a car crash!"

Naruto and Itachi watched through the glass with their mouths opened so wide that their jaws hurt whenever they closed it. "I didn't know Shai was such a beautiful dancer." Itachi said in awe, "Yeah there's a lot of things you don't know about my twin sister." Naruto scoffed; secretly he knew Shai still danced in her room whenever 'no one was watching'. As soon as Naruto and Itachi heard Shai yelling at the instructors and dancers they both ran in, all of the dancers squealing in delight that Itachi Uchiha, the star quarterback had come into the room. Naruto immediately apologized to the instructors, bowing quickly as Itachi picked Shai up and threw her over his shoulder. Both exited quickly as Shai began kicking and screaming at Itachi to put her down, which he ignored. "Naruto, go ahead and go to class, I'll take care of Shai since we both have the same class. "Thanks dude." Naruto grinned and ran to class. Naruto and Itachi had become really close friends ever since Shai came around. Itachi carried Shai outside and set her down before Shai screamed at him, "WHAT THE HELL ITACHI?! I DON'T NEED YOUR…" her screams became a muffled silence as Itachi slammed his lips against hers, which effectively shut Shai up.

Shai wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck tightly as Itachi backed her into a wall, keeping the kiss intact. Shai needed to feel something other than hate, sorrow, pain, and regret. She needed to feel love and happiness, that is what Itachi was giving her right now and she didn't protest. When they finally broke away for air Itachi leaned his forehead against hers, "You have a great set of lungs, I had to shut you up somehow…" Shai's eyes widened and tears welled in her eyes before thinking 'he only kissed me to shut me up…' She pushed him away from him and began running home.

Itachi turned swiftly yelling, "SHAI!" He slapped his hand to his forehead, 'you idiot always wording things wrong!' Itachi thought and swiftly pulled his cell phone out and texted Shai.

_From Itachi: Shit Shai, I'm sorry! You know I'm terrible with words. That's not what I meant at all._

_From Shai: Well maybe you've been hit in the head too many times playing football. _

_From Itachi: Probably. I've probably got brain damage._

_From Shai: Tch, that wouldn't shock me._

_From Itachi: Please come back Shai?_

_From Shai: Turn around brain damaged dummy._

Itachi swiftly turned around and saw Shai right behind him, his eyes widened and he ran to her and embraced her, picking her up and twirling her around and kissing her again as he set her down. Itachi grinned, "If you refuse to dance again then why not become a cheerleader? Then my girlfriend could be at all of my games." He grinned and winked at her. Shai's mouth dropped, "G…girlfriend?" Itachi brushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear, "You heard me." Shai scowled, "You didn't even ask me." Itachi smiled cockily, "Oh my bad, Shai will you be my girlfriend?" Shai smiled, "Much better, and yes."

The two walked to back to class hand in hand but before they reached the classroom Itachi looked at her, "You never answered me, do you want to become a cheerleader?" Shai thought about it for a moment, "If it means being closer to you, then yes." Itachi's face lit up, "Great! My mom is the cheerleading coach so all I have to do is tell her about you, she would be more than ecstatic to have you on the squad." Shai's mouth dropped, "Y…your mom is the coach?" Itachi grinned and nodded, "Too late to say no now."


	6. Go Team Go!

**Hello! I do hope everyone is enjoying this short story so far! I've officially put 'Disturbia' on pause but once this story is completed I will be picking it up again! Thanks for all of the love and support guys!**

**Enjoy! Please send me reviews! I love hearing your thoughts, good and bad.**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 6: Go Team Go!

Shai walked to the gym and an older woman that looked exactly like Itachi and Sasuke walked up to her, Shai looked down shyly. "Hello Shai, my name is Coach Mikoto Uchiha; my eldest son Itachi tells me you are a magnificent dancer, I just need to see a few things before I give you your uniforms." Shai nodded and Mikoto smiled, "Fabulous, now I see you're already in appropriate attire to move in, so first let me see a toe touch, hurkey, and I'm not aware if you can do any tumbling." Shai easily did the toe touch perfectly, pointed toes, straight legs and straight back; the same went for the hurkey. "Wow, those were better than the captains on my Varsity squad." Mikoto chimed. Shai then gracefully did a somersault and back handspring, pointed toes, perfect form and perfect landing. Mikoto was now excited, "Welcome to the squad Shai! I'm automatically making you captain! All I need to do is teach you the cheers!"

After 30 minutes Shai had all of the cheers memorized and perfected. "I'm extremely impressed, captain." Mikoto winked and Shai blushed. "Now time for uniforms, we have a practice uniform which is a rhinestoned sports bra, spandex shorts, and cheer tennis shoes. Our game uniform is two separate parts and shows your belly. The top is a single shouldered top that stops right underneath your breasts and the skirt goes a little higher than the middle of your thigh. Both are black with shimmering school colors which as you know is black and red and the top has KHS in red on the front." Mikoto handed Shai her uniforms and tennis shoes. "We all wear our uniforms to school on Friday so make sure to be in uniform or you will get demerits." Mikoto smiled, "Now go and change into your practice uniform, your locker number one. Practice starts in 5 and I need to speak with all of the girls first."

Shai went into the locker room and undressed and put her new, and quite sparkly, practice uniform on. She opened her locker to find sparkly pompoms inside 'everything is so sparkly.' Shai thought as she put her long blonde hair into a high ponytail. She then exited the locker room and went to where Mikoto was, "Ah, here she is, our new Captain! Girls, this is Shai!" The ex-captain scowled at Shai. "All right ladies introduce yourselves!" The ex-captain stood first, "Ino Yamanaka." Shai smiled apologetically at her. The next girl to stand had the most unnatural but natural hair color ever, pink. Her hair was pink for god's sake! "Hiya I'm the co-captain Sakura Haruno!" Then the rest said their names, "Hinata, TenTen, Konan, Temari, Mei and Kushina."

Mikoto let out a breath, "All right ladies, today we will be practicing outside by the football players to ready ourselves for the first game!" They all nodded, "But first we will be doing our lap around the field!" All of the girls groaned as they exited outside, the football players already outside practicing. All of the girls squealed, except Sakura and Shai, whenever they saw Itachi with no shirt on. Shai sweat dropped, 'Horny girls...' Shai thought. "All righty ladies, we have already stretched so get running!" Shai loved running and was about to start whenever Ino barked out, "Why doesn't our new _captain_ lead us?" She said it as snarky as she could apparently. Mikoto tossed Shai the black and red rhinestoned whistle, 'more sparkles.' Shai thought. "All right ladies! Let's get our asses moving!" Shai barked and blew into the whistle before taking off.

Itachi was so dazed by Shai that he wasn't paying attention and completely forgot he was holding the ball, which ended in him getting slammed to the ground by a few other players. "UCHIHA GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS, STOP STARING AT ALL OF THE GIRLS AND PLAY FOOTBALL DAMMIT!" The head coach yelled angrily. Itachi chuckled to himself, "SORRY COACH! WON'T HAPPEN…." He began staring at Shai again, noticing the sweat beading off of her body. Actually, most of the team was staring at Shai…

The head coach stormed over to Mikoto, "Your girls are distracting my boys sweetheart!" Mikoto cackled, "You know the drill Fugaku, my girls practice out here EVERY Thursday before the games!" Mikoto argued. Fugaku sighed in defeat and stormed back over to his boys, "WHOEVER STARES AT THOSE GIRLS NEXT WILL RUN TWENTY LAPS!" Shai snickered and blew her whistle at the girls who were lagging behind, "Hurry it up ladies! You can do it!" They liked this new captain already, she didn't call them fat asses, slugs, pains in the ass, and every other raunchy put down in the book. Sakura was jogging right next to Shai easily and they chatted as they ran.

Once done, majority of the girls; except Sakura and Shai who were in tip top shape, were heaving and panting heavily. Shai chuckled, "Take a ten minute water break and stretch before we get started on practice." Another thing the girls liked more about Shai than Ino, Ino would usually tell them to suck it up and start cheering. Mikoto walked to Shai, "You are doing wonderful Shai, and the girls already love you being their captain."

Once the ten minute water break was up Shai blew the whistle, "All right we are going to run The Raising Fighting Spirit first and then Heaven Shaking Event!" All of the now rested girls got up, "What formation would you like us in Captain?" Shai looked carefully at all nine girls, "Front row: Ino, Sakura, myself and Temari. In the back row: Hinata, Konan, TenTen, Mei and Kushina."

The girls lined up and Shai counted off, "5, 6, 7, 8!" The girls began the cheer, "Raise, Raise, Raise it up! Raise That Fighting Spirit up! Move, Move, Move it up! Move That Fighting Spirit up! Pump, Pump, Pump it up! Pump That Fighting Spirit Up! Raise, Raise, Raise it up! Raise That Fighting Spirit Up! Win, Win, Win this game! Win This Game No Matter What! *Cheers* Mikoto clapped fiercely, "Excellent ladies, great spirit, now Heaven Shaking Event!"

Shai counted off again "5, 6, 7, 8!" The girls began the second cheer, "What! W-What was that! KHS bring it back! Push! P-Push them back! Push that scrawny team back!" The girls then got ready for a basket toss, Shai being the tiniest member of the squad got ready, 'Oh dear god I'm going to die.' Shai thought and mentally started making her will, in the distance she heard Naruto cackling at her, as four girls' hands launched Shai into the air so that she could do an aerial stunt; and an aerial stunt she did. She did a toe touch and quickly back flipped, landing In the girls' arms, 'Okay that wasn't so bad…' Shai thought and finished the cheer "GO KONOHA!" Mikoto's eyes widened at Shai's stunt and she got up and cheered the girls. "Girls that was the best it's ever been!" Mikoto gloated.

Practice went on and they practiced 'Defense' and other cheers that were typically done. By the end of practice the football players were finishing up and coach yelled for everyone to go shower. Naruto, sweaty as hell with no shirt and just shoulder pads on, ran over to Shai. "Don't you even dare Naruto…" Shai warned, as Naruto looked at her innocently and pulled her in to a big bear hug and rubbed his nasty sweaty blonde head all over Shai. Shai began to scream, "NARUTO THAT IS SO DISGUSTING!" Itachi then ran over and he was sweatier than Naruto, stalked towards Shai with a devilish smile on his lips. "Itachi, I swear to god…" He took his hair out of his ponytail and shook his head over Shai, showering her with gross male football player sweat. Shai screamed, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" she then began chasing her twin and boyfriend around as they high-fived, laughing like maniacs.

Shai stalked into the cheerleading locker room and stripped and jumped into the shower, shampoo, conditioner and body wash was provided. She washed all of the nasty boy sweat she had just received from her brother and boyfriend, "Damn boys…" Shai seethed. Mikoto walked up and leaned against the wall, "I never knew you were dating my eldest. Itachi is known for being a player, it's nice to know his hormones have calmed down and is just sticking to one instead of 5…" She began walking away, "Oh and Shai; don't forget to take your uniform home. Tomorrow is Friday and you have to wear your game day uniform to school. You can do whatever you want with your hair, though ponytails are preferable to the girls because it's so hot; it just has to have a black and red ribbon in it and spray on body sparkles are needed to." Shai was frozen underneath the water before stuttering, "Y…Yes ma'am…"

Shai then began to seethe, 'Damn you Itachi for making me trust you… I will not be played…'


	7. Double Trouble

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

**With that being said, here is chapter 7 of 'The Dance of Love'!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter: Double Trouble

Shai had just gotten home after her very first cheerleading practice and she had to say, she was EXHAUSTED! But her and her 'mother' had to go pick up ribbon and spray body sparkles. "Shai come on dear! We need to get going before the store closes!" Shai huffed, "I'm coming mom!" Shai didn't even bother changing out of her cheer practice gear. Tsunade was giddy about Shai being on the cheerleading squad and making captain was more than just a plus! Whenever Shai came downstairs Tsunade grinned, "Ready captain?!" Shai sighed, "Ready as I will ever be mom."

After a quick fifteen minute drive Tsunade and Shai got out of the car and walked into the 'Cheer Store' Tsunade grabbed a basket and began grabbing multiple sparkly black and red bows, rhinestones for the face, and about thirty cans of spray on body and hair glitter. She also grabbed a duffle bag that was red and black and had KHS on the front and walked to the front. "Hello ladies! I hope you found everything that you needed!" Tsunade nodded, "Can you embroider my daughter's name on the top of the bag?" The woman nodded, "What's your daughter's name?" Tsunade smiled, "Shai, it is spel I." The woman nodded, "I'll be right back!"

After about ten minutes of waiting the woman returned and showed Tsunade the perfect cursive writing of Shai's name, "Oh perfect! We are also getting all of this." The woman began to swipe everything, "The total is going to be $289.76!" Shai's eyes widened as Tsunade pulled out her platinum credit card and swiped it. "Thank you ladies, have a wonderful evening!" Tsunade and Shai both waved before exiting. "Seriously mom, $289.76?" Tsunade shrugged and laughed, "Honey we have more money than we actually know what to do with!" Shai shook her head; she was just ready for bed.

Once home Shai took the bags of new things up the stairs and into her room. She took a quick shower and put on a pair of drawstring sweatpants and one of Naruto's KHS football t-shirts. She then walked into her twin's room, "Hey Naruto." Naruto was lying on his bed playing tossing a football in the air, "Hey sis, what's up?" Shai looked down, she was about to ask Naruto something she hadn't asked since she was younger. "Can I sleep with you tonight…?" Naruto turned his head and saw Shai's torn face, "Sure… But can I ask why? I mean we both have king sized beds so you will definitely fit, but what's wrong?" Shai crawled into bed next to him and began to cry. Naruto didn't like it when Shai cried because he felt all of the pain and sorrow she felt as well. He instantly threw his football in a pile of dirt cloths and rolled over; wrapping his arm around Shai and pulling her close. "Shhhh…. Shai calm down…" Naruto began stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

Naruto was had just dozed off when Tsunade slammed his door open, "SHAI AND NARUTO UZUMAKI! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Naruto and Shai jolted awake. "Mom shut up for god's sake! Shai was just having a hard time and asked if she could sleep in my bed with me." Tsunade huffed, "Shai Grace Uzumaki, you are seventeen years old! Get your ass in your own bed!" Shai's eyes welled up with tears, "Y…Yes ma'am…" Shai walked with her head dropped and shoulders hunched. Naruto scowled, obviously pissed off, "Nice mom, way to look like a complete and utter _**bitch**_!" Naruto rolled over not facing his mother anymore. "Naruto Kai Uzumaki you are GROUNDED! And you can forget having all of the football players over tomorrow!" Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever mom. My sister's feelings come before a stupid football after game get together. I do have a game that I actually play in tomorrow so I would like to sleep."

Just then Jiraiya walked in, "What in god's name is going on, you sound like a wild banshee Tsunade!" Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, "I walked in to get Naruto's dirty clothes and found Shai sleeping in his bed with him!" Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow, "What's your point?" This made Naruto snicker. "The point is Jiraiya; Shai is seventeen years old and does not need to be sleeping in her brother's bed!" Jiraiya shook his head, "They are twins Tsunade… They will always share a special bond we will never know about." Naruto heard Shai thinking, 'No shit, fucking bitch.' Naruto instantly began cracking up and thought 'Shai, forget her, she's an idiot, when everyone goes to sleep you can come back to my bed if you want.' He waited for Shai's thoughts, 'No, I wouldn't want us to get in trouble with the Grinch.' Naruto put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched Naruto's brows furrow together before he started laughing. "You see Tsunade; I bet they are talking to one another right this second without texting, calling, or even being in the same room. You need to loosen up, ever since you stopped drinking you've been a lunatic and if you don't straighten up soon I'm going to take the twins and leave or kick you out considering this is my house that I paid for."

Naruto was fed up with the two arguing in HIS room, "Yo, I do have a game tomorrow, can you two take your bitch fest somewhere else?" This made Jiraiya laugh, "Sure thing kiddo, and no, you are not grounded and you may have the team over after the game, I already bought enough ribs to feed an army. AKA, the football team and the cheerleading squad; you did remember to tell everyone to bring their bathing suits right?" Naruto nodded, "Great, see you in the morning kiddo I love you." Naruto smiled at Jiraiya, "Love you too dad."

Jiraiya walked to Shai's room and opened her door, "Shai baby?" Shai turned her lamp on, "Yeah daddy?" Jiraiya walked in and sat on her bed, "If you want to sleep in Naruto's bed you go ahead baby. Your mom is just… how to put it…" Shai spoke softly, "She needs help daddy…" Jiraiya's eyes widened how Shai knew. "Saturday, after all of the army leaves the family will be sitting down and having a long chat okay baby?" Shai nodded and stood up and grabbed her cellphone out of her backpack, "Better plug this in she laughed." Jiraiya stood and hugged Shai, "I love you angel." Shai smiled and hugged Jiraiya back, "I love you too daddy."

Jiraiya playfully pushed her towards her door, "Go on baby, go and sleep in your brother's bed. I will handle your mother." Shai nodded and ran back to Naruto's room and crawled into bed with him, "I love you bubba." Shai yawned. Naruto smiled and yawned too, "Love yah too sissy." Both fell asleep holding each other.

Jiraiya walked in with a smile before pulling his camera out and snapping a photo of the two, "Aw that's a keeper!"


	8. Violence is NEVER the Answer!

**Hope everyone liked the last chapter!**

**Here's chapter 8!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 8: Violence is NEVER the Answer!

Whenever Shai woke up from the sound of Naruto's alarm clock going off she looked at the time, "NARUTO ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU SET YOUR ALARM CLOCK TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE SCHOOL!?" Shai screeched as she ran out of his room and back to hers as fast as she could. When she got to her room she immediately ran to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. It was then she thanked god for giving her naturally straight hair, not a hair was out of place but she ran her hair straightener over it quickly just in case. She then flipped her hair over, grabbed her brush again and brushed it into a perfect high ponytail.

She swiftly grabbed one of the black and red hair bows her mother and her had gotten the night before and clipped it in quickly she then quickly went to her makeup and swiftly put eyeliner, mascara, and sparkly eye shadow on. Shai then grabbed one of the thirty cans of spray on body and hair glitter and sprayed her entire body and hair, the only thing she didn't spray was her face. She quickly pulled out the rhinestones and thanked god there was a paw pattern, she peeled two paws off and put them on her cheeks.

Now it was time for the skimpy uniform… Shai yanked the top on, put a pair of spanks on and then yanked her skirt on. She then hurriedly laced up her cheer shoes and sprayed more body glitter over the uniform. She checked herself in the mirror and nodded in approval and then turned around and grabbed her sparkly pompoms and put one on each side of her new cheer bag and unzipped her backpack before tossing her spirals, books and pointe shoes in the center section.

Shai then heard Jiraiya yell up, "Shai, Naruto, it's almost time for school! Shai I have a present for you dear!" Shai grabbed her duffle bag and ran down the spiral case of the mansion. "Wow look at my baby girl! You look beautiful Shai!" Jiraiya picked Shai up and twirled her around. "So Shai, are you tired of riding to school with Naruto?" Shai considered this for a moment, "Well his hummer does smell awful." Jiraiya chuckled, "Come with me sweetie." Jiraiya began walking outside and Shai followed, she gasped whenever Jiraiya yelled "TA-DA!" There in their massive driveway was a brand new sparkly black and sparkly hot pink Hummer for her. "OH MY GOD DADDY I LOVE IT!" Shai jumped on Jiraiya and gave him a million kisses all over his face. Jiraiya chuckled and handed her the keys which also had a garage opener and a house key already on it.

Jiraiya playfully swatted her butt, "You better hurry up kiddo or you'll be late to school!" Shai ran down the steps and got in her new Hummer, practically drooling over it. She started it and drove to school, once there everyone noticed it right away. Whenever Shai turned it off and hopped out everyone gasped. "Daayyyyyyuuuummmm Shai that's a sweet ride, yeah!" Deidara was on the football team with Naruto and Itachi and he had promised to look after Shai. "Hey Dei!" Shai laughed as Deidara playfully wrapped his arm around Shai's shoulder; Shai returned the favor by wrapping her arm around his waist.

Deidara and her began to walk and chatter when out of nowhere Deidara's long ponytail was grabbed and his face was slammed into the ground. "WHAT THE HELL, YEAH!?" Deidara yelled, his lip had busted. Shai whipped around only to see Itachi rearing his fist back and begin punching the living hell out of Deidara. "ITACHI! STOP!" Shai cried 'Naruto hurry I need you!' she thought in a panic. Just then a flash of yellow came out of nowhere and grabbed Itachi and flung him off of Deidara whom was now seriously hurt. "DEIDARA!" Shai bent down and her eyes grew wide. She pulled her cellphone out and quickly dialed 911. "Yes I'm at KHS, a boy has been severely beaten up and he's no longer breathing!" Shai listened, "Okay I will do that." She immediately set her phone down and began giving Deidara CPR, "BREATHE DAMMIT DEIDARA! BREATHE!" Shai was in too much of a panic to cry as she kept giving him CPR.

After a good five minutes Deidara's eyes shot open and he began to cough violently. Shai picked his torso up and held him against her chest, "Don't you EVER do that to me again Deidara! Do you understand me!?" Deidara chuckled, "I'll try to remember that the next time I get the living shit beaten out of me, yeah." Itachi was finally calm, "Shai… I…" Shai shot him the glare of death, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US! WE ARE THROUGH, DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Itachi took a step back before running into the school.

Shai helped Deidara up and everyone around her began to applaud her bravery. "Come on Dei, let's get you to the nurse…" With that Shai helped Deidara to the nurse completely furious with the way Itachi had taken things too far.


	9. Friday Night Lights OUT

**Ello! I don't really have anything fun to say except hope you all are enjoying this short story, which will be ending quite soon! I now have way too many stories to update and it's making me panic to update them all!**

**Anyway, here is chapter 9!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 9: Friday Night Lights Out

All of the cheerleaders, including Shai, were putting final touches on for the prep rally; fixing make up, applying more glitter, hair spraying the inside of their uniforms so it didn't ride up, etc. once finished Shai gathered the girls in a circle, "All right guys we are going to run the performance once before the actual thing and I better not catch any mistakes at all. We have been practicing this for weeks now; there is no excuses for mistakes!" The girls all got in their positions as Shai stood in front of them facing towards all of the girls. "5, 6, 7, 8!" the girls all began the performance, marking all of the basket tosses and lifts that considered Shai.

At the end Shai's eyes narrowed at Ino, "Ino, you purposely did all of that terribly." Ino grinned and shrugged before saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about _captain._" Then Ino leaned into Shai and whispered, "I'm going to get you demoted as captain. I had just got that spot and I'm not willing to give it up that easily." Shai rolled her eyes, "All right ladies, since Ino thinks that her performing terrible will get me demoted we are ALL going to do squats until I say stop." Everyone's eyes narrowed at Ino. Shai got in position, "5, 6, 7, 8!" All of the girls began doing the squats and after fifty Shai spoke up, "Good ladies take a water break and stretch your muscles out, the prep rally starts in ten!"

The principle came onto the microphone, "Welcome to KHS's first prep rally!" The crowd began to cheer wildly. The cheerleaders sat in the backwards 'Z' position and clapped with class. Then the principle spoke up, "First up is the KHS dance squad!" The KHS dance squad seriously needed some help, the entire performance made Shai flinch. Once they were done they exited, and the principle cleared his throat, "Wasn't that…uh…great!?" The entire crowd was silent, the principle cleared his throat again, "And now the award winning KHS cheerleading squad, Captain this year is junior Shai Uzumaki and Co-Captain is Sakura Haruno!" The girls got up and looked at Shai. Once the principle was out of the way she nodded.

All of the girls ran and did a cartwheel before beginning a series of backflips. On the last backflip the girls froze before Shai counted off, "5, 6, 7, 8!" All of the girls started the cheer first, "K-H-S bring the house down on all the rest! K-H-S takes that trash out and comes out the best!" Then all of the girls got in formation as the fast paced music started the girls all began the dance part of their routine all in sync. Then came the scorpion lift which Shai, Sakura, and Kushina were at the top of all three girls were lifted in the air and balanced before bringing their back legs up to touch their head and extend up before letting their legs into an Arabesque. The bases all got ready for dismount and tossed the girls who all flipped and landed in the basket. They did another small dance section before the moment of truth came, the star twist flip basket toss. Shai got into all of their arms as they prepped her by moving their arms up and down. They then flung Shai high in the air, Shai did the stunt easily; the crowds stood and cheered. But when it came time for all of them to catch her Ino stepped out and began to do her own thing. "SHIT!" Coach Mikoto Uchiha yelled and covered her face. There were now not enough girls to catch Shai. Shai didn't even know it was coming; she plummeted to hit the ground, instantly becoming unconscious. Ino tried acting shocked for the crowd as Naruto jumped over the safety rail in his jersey yelling Shai's name in a panic. Coach Mikoto Uchiha immediately yelled, "SOMEONE CALL 911!" Ino backed away slowly and Itachi grabbed her long hair and yanked her back. Coach Mikoto looked up from Shai to Ino, clearly pissed off, "Ino, you're OFF the squad. Turn in your uniforms Monday."

Just then the ambulance arrived with a gurney rushing in to Shai. Once Shai was on the gurney they began wheeling her away. Fugaku began to yell as Naruto ran after the gurney, "UZUMAKI YOU HAVE A GAME TO PLAY!" Naruto looked back, "Put my stand in for me, this is my twin!" Itachi also ran after her but the EMT stopped him, "Family only kid, sorry." Itachi nodded and looked at his mother with tear filled eyes. Mikoto sighed, "Come here my big baby…" Itachi ran into her arms and began sobbing, "Mom I have to go to the hospital, please." He pleaded to her and she nodded, "Go, I will handle your father.

Itachi quickly took off and Mikoto walked up to Fugaku who was seething, "That's three of my best players gone including Deidara." Mikoto sighed, "This is the first time I have seen Itachi so worried about a single female… He's in love Fugaku…"


	10. The Decision She Must Make

**I seriously have my hands full! I won't be creating any new stories for a LONG time! I NOW have 'Breaking Point', 'The Dance of Love', 'Disturbia' and 'Bad Boys'! Sheesh! *Internally scolds myself for being such a dummy***

**Anyway… here is Chapter 10 of 'The Dance of Love'!**

**As always… Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 10: The Decision She Must Make

All of the cheer squad, including Ino were at the hospital whenever Shai came to. All of the girls bum rushed Shai, "Are you okay!?" "How are you feeling!?" "Does it hurt anywhere!?" "Can we get you anything!?" Shai held up her hand, "Coach Mikoto, I would like to thank you for having me on your squad, but I feel that my heart truly lies in dance…" Mikoto sadly nodded, "I understand dear; who would you like to entrust the captain position to?" Shai looked around at all of the hopeful girls, "Sakura definitely." Shai smiled at her new best friend whose mouth dropped but ran over to hug her, "Thank you Shai..."

Ino looked down, "Shai, I'm so sorry for my actions… I was kicked off the squad—" Shai held her hand up, "Coach Mikoto, Ino may have done something terrible, yes, but I think all along I knew where my heart has always been. It just took this kind of incident to realize it finally. But Ino's life revolves around cheerleading; you taking that away from her would be like taking dance away from me all over again."

Coach Mikoto looked at Ino, "You are lucky Shai has such a forgiving heart Ino. You are back on the squad but you will be on probation." Ino nodded, "Thank you Shai…" Shai nodded to her as a nurse walked in, "All right ladies, time to wrap it up Miss Uzumaki needs her rest." They all nodded and gave Shai hugs before leaving.

Just as Shai was about to close her eyes the door opened again to reveal Itachi, "Hey how are you feeling Shai…?" Shai looked in her lap, "I'm fine… Just sore I guess…" He nodded and sat on the bed next to her, "Shai, I'm sorry for how I handled things with Deidara. I shouldn't have been so quick to assume that he was trying to steal you from me, Naruto explained to me how he had asked Deidara to watch over you…" Itachi looked down ashamed of himself and Shai sighed, "Itachi… your mother told me you're a player…"

Itachi glanced up and then looked away ashamed, "I used to be, yes… But whenever I met you I had no desire other than to be with you and only you…" Shai's eye's widened, "What…?" Itachi smiled softly and tucked a stray platinum blonde hair behind Shai's ear, "It surprised me too, but I knew I was in love the moment our lips touched. Shai, I love you…" Shai's eyes began to water up, "Itachi, I have been a mess ever since my adoptive parents were killed in that car crash, but meeting you helped my heart begin to heal… So whenever your mother told me about you being a player it was like taking five steps back…" Shai's eyes began to water up.

Tears spilled over Shai's eyes like a dam breaking letting all of the held back water escape, "Itachi, I love you too…" Itachi's eyes lit up, "Really?" Shai nodded, "Though you should know, Deidara is like a brother to me, nothing more and nothing less." Itachi nodded, "I have one more thing to tell you." Shai stared into Itachi's eyes full of confusion before he continued, "The spring talent show is coming up and I was wondering… Would you do me the honors of being my partner in a duet ballet dance? I mean you will have to teach me a lot but I'm willing if you are willing to put your dance shoes back on…"

Shai stiffened up, "You… you want me to dance again in a pointe duet…?" Itachi laughed, "Oh; it's called pointe, my bad. But yes… if you are willing to teach me that is…" Shai dropped her head remembering her vow after the accident…

_-Flashback to after the accident-_

_Shai sat in her hospital bed with her pointe shoes in her lap. She immediately picked them up and threw them across the room, "If it weren't for dance my parents would still fucking be alive! Dammit!" Shai began to seethe as she thought, 'I vow to never dance again; my parents died because of dance!'_

_-End of Flashback-_

Shai clenched her fists, "I… I don't know Itachi; give me some time to think it over okay…?" Itachi nodded, "Take your time Shai… But the Spring Talent Show is in two months so I will need an answer soon…" Shai nodded and Itachi spoke up again, "Get some rest sweetie, you need it." Shai nodded and watched Itachi get up and walk to the door, "Oh and Shai?" Shai looked up, "Yeah?" Itachi grinned, "I love you." Shai smiled softly, "I love you too Itachi."


	11. Another Unexpected Piece of Information

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm on a roll with posting new chapters today!**

**Sadly 'The Dance of Love' will be ending soon :'(**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 11: Another Unexpected Piece of Information

Shai was discharged from the hospital two days after arriving. They ran multiple cat scans, x-rays and MRI's only to come to the conclusion no damage had come to Shai and was told she could go back to cheering.

Naruto arm was wrapped protectively around Shai as the two walked to Jiraiya's and Tsunade's car. Both got in and Jiraiya looked back, "You gave us a really bad scare there kiddo! But I'm glad you're all right!" Tsunade stayed facing forward and said nothing. Shai smiled, "Thanks daddy, I'm glad to still be here so I can watch over my knucklehead twin brother!" Naruto rolled his eyes playfully.

The ride home was dead silent except for Naruto and Shai whom telepathically spoke to each other, 'Why is mom so pissed Nar?' Naruto looked at Shai and sighed, 'She's pissed because dad is forcing her to go to rehab. When she refused he threatened to take both you and me away from her.' Shai nodded, 'so why is she taking it out on me?' Naruto shrugged, 'I THINK it has something to do with the night we slept in the same bed.' Shai mouthed an 'Oh'.

Jiraiya looked back at the two through the rearview mirror, "You two are so unfair! I wish I had telepathy!" Shai snickered, "But dad then you would hear all of our teenager talk!" Jiraiya shuddered, "Eh, never mind." This made everyone laugh except Tsunade. Shai looked out the window, "Daddy, where are we going?" Naruto's eyes widened as he shook his head, 'Dumbass we are taking mom to rehab right now!' Shai slapped her hand over her mouth, "Never mind!" Shai then slumped in her seat.

Jiraiya pulled up to the rehab center and switched the car off, "Come on kiddos." Shai and Naruto both got out as Tsunade stayed glued in her seat. Jiraiya got her suitcase out of the trunk and then opened the passenger door, "You know the deal…" he said darkly. Tsunade began to swear as she unbuckled her seat belt.

A man with bright yellow hair and blue eyes walked out, 'Naruto he looks strangely like you and I!' Naruto nodded at the freakish resemblance. The man smiled at the family and Jiraiya automatically scowled at him, "Welcome Uzumaki family! My name is Dr. Minato, and I am the physician that will be caring for Tsunade." Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Well isn't that a big shocker." Minato took a moment to recognize whom he was speaking to until his eyes widened, "Jiraiya, it's nice to see you again… It's been what, seventeen years now?" Jiraiya's eyes darted to Naruto and Shai before shrugging, "Who knows. Tsunade is just lucky I didn't leave her after the stunt she pulled at that party."

Minato was aware of what had happened and his eyes darted to the now extremely uncomfortable Naruto and Shai, "Are these…" he was swiftly cut off by Jiraiya's angry tone, "MY twins… The boy is Naruto and the girl Shai." Shai spoke up, "Um, this is getting extremely uncomfortable, can we just hurry up and go inside please? Isn't it against rehab policies to make their patients and patient's family uncomfortable?" Shai was too smart for her own good and this made Jiraiya smirk as he thought, 'That's my girl.' Minato chuckled, "Right, forgive me… Shai is it?" She nodded but then angrily barked back, "I'm not the important one; my mother is, so why don't you spend less time getting to know ME and do your damn job." Jiraiya was holding back to just yell out 'OWNED!' as well as a serious giggle fest.

Minato smiled, "Of course, Tsunade right this way and I will show you and your family your living quarters." He swiftly turned as Shai and Naruto gave each other the 'WTF is going on here!?' look. 'Naruto, this guy makes me feel seriously uncomfortable. I want to just stay in the car…' Naruto quickly nodded, 'Well you did just get out of the hospital, faint.' Shai immediately 'fainted' and Naruto caught her, "Dad! Shai just fainted, she just got out of the hospital; you can't expect her to just take an enormous tour of a rehabilitation center!" Jiraiya unlocked the car as Naruto picked Shai up bridal style and putting her in the car. Jiraiya then tossed the car keys to Naruto, which he caught with ease.

An hour later Jiraiya came back outside alone looking pissed off. Shai was now sitting up and saw the look on his face, 'I wonder what made him so pissed…' Naruto nodded, 'I'm going to find out.' The drive home was quiet and once they pulled up to the driveway everyone got out and went inside the house. Naruto and Shai stopped in the living room, "Dad, we want an explanation." Jiraiya sighed and sat in the living room with the twins.

Shai twiddled her thumbs while Naruto had a stern look on his face, "We want to know what was up with you and that Dr. Minato guy." Jiraiya saw this one coming so he had prepared himself to tell the truth, "Naruto, Shai, I'm not your biological father…" Shai didn't know how many more of these surprises she could handle. Naruto fumed, "Then who is!?" Jiraiya sighed, "That doctor back at the rehab center, Minato is your biological father. Back when Tsunade and I were eighteen and dating, we went to a party that was being thrown by a friend of ours." Shai's eyes widened, 'Oh no…'

Tears began gathering in Jiraiya's eyes before he continuing, "We met Minato there, sure he was a cool guy and everything but later during the party Minato and Tsunade just vanished. So I went to find Tsunade because I was getting tired. I looked everywhere except the bedrooms, so I started to get angry and began slamming the bedroom doors open. After finding nothing I stopped whenever I heard Tsunade's moans." Naruto and Shai both began grossing out and Jiraiya continued, "I slammed the bathroom door open to find Tsunade having intercourse with Minato with no condom or anything. She never took birth control either. But just as I walked in Minato finished and I walked away. Tsunade begged me to forgive her but I couldn't; and to this day I still can't."

Naruto and Shai couldn't believe what they were hearing, so Shai quietly asked, "Then why did you stay with her daddy…?" Jiraiya smiled, "Because she because pregnant with you two knuckleheads and Minato ended up moving out of state with his parents and she needed a father for her children. Being the man I am I told her I would be you two's father until the day I die." Shai stood up abruptly and ran to Jiraiya crying. Jiraiya opened his arms as Shai slammed into his chest bawling, "You are my daddy no matter who is my biological father! Where has he been? NO WHERE! You have always been there for us and because of that I choose you to be my REAL father!" Jiraiya's eyes began to swell with tears and he buried his head in Shai's long blonde hair, "Thank you Shai, my baby girl…" Naruto nodded as well, "Fuck that Minato guy, you are my real father always have and always will be daddy-o."

Shai wiped a tear from her eye, "Our family is so fucked up, but fucked up is what works best for us!" Naruto cheered, "Yeah! We are the F.U.F!" Jiraiya hugged both twins, "I love you guys so much." Both Naruto and Shai grinned and in sync both said, "We love you too daddy!"


	12. TDOL Finale: Beauty in the Breakdown

**Seriously I'm on a roll today. Lol!**

**This is the finale of 'The Dance of Love'!**

**This chapter is named after a song written by "The Scene Aesthetic" I don't own!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

The Dance of Love Finale: Beauty in the Breakdown

Shai decided to agree to Itachi's offer to dance in the Spring Talent Show. It was currently five in the morning and she was to meet Itachi in the dance room to start creating a duet for the two. She was nervous as hell; she hadn't danced since the day her adoptive parents died.

She began stretching out her muscles which thankfully weren't stiff thanks to her short amount of time in cheerleading. Itachi walked in with a CD in hand, "I have a song for us if you don't mind." Shai shook her head, "Stretch and I'll listen to it." He nodded and began to stretch.

For the next two months Itachi and Shai got up at five and practiced until eight; then once school got out they practiced from four until six. They practiced hard and long and by the time the week of the Spring Talent Show arrived Shai and Itachi had the performance down all they did now was rehearse it over and over, making any final touch ups to the dance that Shai seemed to fit.

The day of the Spring Talent Show had finally arrived. Jiraiya walked back stage to Shai's dressing room and knocked on the door, once Shai opened the door she was actually shocked to see Jiraiya standing there. Jiraiya chuckled, "Why do you look so shocked sweetie?" Shai's face fell, "My adopted parents never came to any of my recitals…" Jiraiya scoffed, "Well I'm not them now am I?" Shai shook her head. Jiraiya grinned, "Anyway, I have a present for you." He then handed Shai a box. Whenever Shai opened the box she gasped, "Thank you daddy!" He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be cheering you on in the crowd darling! I love you, good luck!" She smiled, "Love you too daddy."

Shai's heart began to race as the announcer came on, "Up next we have a pointe duet starring Shai Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha!" Shai took a deep breath as the lights dimmed.

The songs began to play and Shai appeared on stage wearing a beautiful light pink costume that flowed down to her knees.

"Common take a step towards me, so you can figure me out."

Shai did a graceful run towards Itachi and grasped his hands as she stood on one foot and he twirled her around and dipped her back.

"I've been hoping and praying for a single way to show you what I'm all about. And I know, this is this is the only way of pleasing the crowds; and when this over and done with we walk and there should be no doubts. So let's get a little closer now."

Shai sashayed and leapt beautifully away from Itachi as he turned and ran after her to catch her let in an arabesque.

"You say, that we're all tied up and wrapped around and useless; states of minds, but at the same time we're still young. We had the time to realize that we were wrong."

Itachi twirled Shai until his arms wrapped fully around her before unwrapping her and lifting her up and slowly spinning the two around. Shai then began a series of pirouettes as Itachi reached for her and then placed his hands over his heart and looking away.

"Common lets run with me; get the hell out of this town, so we can get a better feel for each other. I'll take you back to when you remembered how you used to just live your life a little for me. Take the time to let it go, step away and watch me grow. So let's get a little closer now."

The two kept the beautiful dance going until the song finally ended and the crowd went wild. Shai then turned to Itachi and ran to him and pressed her lips tightly against his. The whole room began to roar in applause.

"I love you so much Shai…" Itachi smiled at her. Shai looked into Itachi's eyes, "Thank you…" Itachi chuckled, "For what?" Shai smiled softly, "For showing me my love for dance once again… I love you so much and I never want us to be apart."

-Aftermath-

Shai and Itachi were still going on strong. Tsunade decided to stay with Minato and Jiraiya and she got a divorce. Both Naruto and Shai wanted nothing to do with Tsunade afterwards and kept living with Jiraiya in the same mansion.

Shai got accepted into Julliard and was due to leave straight after her senior year. Itachi and Naruto both chose a college that was not even 30 minutes away from Shai so the two wouldn't be too far from her if she were to ever need either.

Jiraiya ended up moving in the middle of both colleges so Naruto and Shai could come home any time they needed him.

After graduating from college with honors; both Shai and Itachi got married. Shai became a dance instructor at Julliard and Itachi became a pro-football player. Eventually the two had a set of twins, one girl and one boy whom they named Ai and Akane.

Shai never looked back after that day and focused only on what the future held…

**The End**


End file.
